Awakening Crystal Tokyo
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: We all know the last episode when Rini goes home to the future. But what happened in the future when the Dark Moon Family was successfully destroyed?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Awakening Crystal Tokyo

By ChibiUsa20

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes shot open. Her small mouth fell in shock as she realized that she was surrounded by crystal. She tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she recalled was looking for her daughter…

"Rini, my darling…" she muttered. Suddenly, the crystal disappeared and she was lying on a table. Neo-Queen Serenity slowly rose to her feet. This wasn't right. Where were the scouts? Where was her husband? Where was Rini? She didn't understand. She left the room and went searching for her family.

"Endy?" She called into the long hallway, "ENDYMION! Please, where are you? … RINI!"

The Queen frowned. This wasn't funny. Then she remembered the Dark Moon Family… Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Oh no…" The Queen cried, "They can't…be…"

Neo-Queen Serenity left the hallway and ran into the garden. She was faced with something horrible. The garden was completely destroyed and the other half of the castle was in ruins. The only place that still stood was where she had come from. Suddenly, she noticed something silver in the grass.

"Endymion?" The Queen called quietly. She slowly made her way over and recognized her husband's sword, and beside it was a body. She knelt down and turned it over. She gasped loudly. King Endymion had a large gash in his chest and didn't seem to be breathing.

"Endy…no…please!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried. She gathered his head in her arms and placed it in her lap. She bent her head down and kissed his forehead, while pushing his hair from his face.

"Endy…I love you…you can't be…can't be dead…oh, my love…"

As Neo-Queen Serenity's tears fell down her face, they landed on the King. A moment later, he stirred.

"Serenity?" He moaned, barely opening his eyes.

"Oh! Endymion! I thought you…Oh! Darling, you're all right!" She cried, kissing him. Both of them stood up and hugged.

"You have a cut…"

King Endymion looked at his chest. Nothing was there.

"I feel fine," He said, "I remember fighting and I got hurt…"

"Oh, darling," Neo-Queen Serenity whispered, pressing her small frame against him, "I'm just glad you're all right… but, do you know where Rini is?"

Sadly, the King shook his head, "All I remember was her running off and you going after her. The Dark Moon Family attacked you and I went crazy trying to take them all. The scouts saved you with that crystal."

As if on cue, all four scouts came out of the castle, gasping for air.

"Serenity!" Sailor Mars cried angrily, "Where – have – you – been?"

Neo-Queen Serenity left her husband and ran to her loyal soldiers.

"Scouts!" She cried, the tears falling again as she hugged them all, "What's going on? Where is Rini?"

Sailor Mercury answered.

"The Dark Moon Family has been destroyed. They left here and went to the past to follow the princess. She met our past selves and they destroyed the Dark Moon Family."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter nodded, smiling at their Queen and leader.

"But where is my Rini?"

As soon as Neo-Queen Serenity said this, the ground began to shake. The King dashed to his wife and held her by the waist. Once the shaking stopped, Sailor Jupiter noticed something had happened.

"Look! The Palace is fixing itself!"

Everyone looked around – and it was true. The Palace was looking better every minute; everything was going back to the way it was before the Dark Moon Family attacked.

Suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity began to glow. Her glow poured over the whole kingdom and everyone awakened. As the glow subsided, the Queen fainted in the King's arms.

"Serenity!" The scouts cried, reaching for their Queen. She opened her eyes and accepted the support from her husband.

"Thank you, Endy, I'm fine," she whispered, kissing his lips lightly. The scouts sighed; everything was going to be all right.

"Look! Over there!" Sailor Venus said, pointing to the top of the hill behind them. A pink light was emerging through the sky.

"It's Rini," said Sailor Mercury.

"She's come home…" cried the Queen. She started to walk up the hill to meet her, followed by the scouts and her husband. They all stopped at the top, waiting for their princess.

A small pink haired little girl emerged from the light fog. She calmly walked over to them, breathing heavily. Then she did something unexpected. She curtsied. As she lifted her head, her eyes were filled with tears. Her eyes met Neo-Queen Serenity's and they slipped down her cheeks. She ran to her mother, who was now kneeling on the ground her with arms wide open. Rini slammed into her.

"Mommy!" She cried, letting her tears fall as she felt her mother encircling her warm arms around her.

"Oh, my darling," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, "You saved us all."

Rini smiled through her tears at her mother's words. She felt Neo-Queen Serenity pick her up. Everyone gathered around them. King Endymion kissed her now rosy cheek and smiled.

"Welcome home, Princess," said all the scouts. Finally everything was over and the royal family was together again.

Rini grinned, "It's so good to be home."

But suddenly, her mind wandered to Serena… she would miss her meatball head, even though she was with her as her mother now. (A/N: Hope that's not too confusing…?)

"Mama…" Rini began, "You're a meatball head."

Neo-Queen Serenity stared at her child in wonder. She couldn't remember the last time Endymion had called her that, of course, he had been Darien then… All of a sudden, it hit her, as she remembered what Mercury said.

"So, you did met me as Serena, didn't you, my Small Lady?"

Rini wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and smiled, "Yes, Mama and you too, Daddy! And all of you scouts! I really liked it there and…I love you all so much. Mama, you saved me from the Dark Moon Family…and you were Sailor Moon!"

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion looked at each other, remembering the old days as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes, Darling. I was."

Rini stared at her father, "Now I know who Sailor Moon is in all your stories! It's Mama!"

Rini hugged her mother and sighed. Everything was all right again. She took one last look to the sky as they all left to go to the palace.

"Hope to see you again, Serena-mama…"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as Rini fell asleep on her shoulder, not knowing that her wish would come true soon enough.

* * *

Many years before, Serena Tsukino watched the sky.

_Thank you for taking care of her_, a small voice said to her, _Thank you for being her mother._

Serena smiled to herself as she joined Darien and the girls. There was no need to be sad. Everything was all right again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I wrote it really fast during one of my classes.

-ChibiUsa20


End file.
